


the Banshee's

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: AU modern, Dalaran university, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbians, Swearing, archery squad, arthas is a big twat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: The archery jock has a thing for the book nerd





	1. Chapter 1

Last year of high school

Tyrande Whisperwind and Sylvanas Windrunner had been at each other’s throats since 5th grade. Neither truly knew why they hated each other but the feud had gotten steadily worse until Sylvanas had broken into Tyrande’s back garden and torched Teldrissil, the tree with Tyrande’s tree house in it. In despair, Sylvanas’s mother Lireesa and Tyrande’s Aunt Azshara had decided to lock the two girls in Sylvanas’s bedroom until they talked to one another. 

Your fucking eighteen, why the fuck do you still have a tree house anyway” Sylvanas spat, looking daggers at the night elf.  
“I don’t any more do I, you fucking whore” Tyrande spat back, leaping across the room and wrestling Sylvanas onto the bed.

“Fucking skank”.

“Cunt slag”.

“Cum sponge”.

“Whore bitch”.

“Malfurions cum tank”,

“Donkey fucker”.

Eventually they got fed up of fighting and just lay, panting next to one another.

“I’m not with Malfurion any more” Tyrande whispered. Sylvanas turned to her. “ I thought you two were going to last forever , get married , have annoying little tyrande’s” . Tyrande laughed bitterly. “Yeah me two until I caught him on bed with Kael Sunstrider” Sylvanas sat up. “Prince Kael Sunstrider, you’re shitting me”. Tyrande shook her head. “Nope, he was balls deep in his arse while wearing a stag mask for some bizarre reason. So I ended it”. Tyrande turned to Sylvanas.” what about you, still pining after the lord Admirals daughter?” Sylvanas looked away. “I’m not interested in her” she said, unconvincingly. “Oh fuck off Windrunner, everyone knows you want her, even your sisters”. Sylvanas turned back. “Is it that fucking obvious” she asked, “because I’m scared to even approach her”. Tyrande laughed. “What’s so funny “growled Sylvanas. “ Oh nothing except here we are talking like friends. Do you know I can’t even remember why we started this stupid feud”? 

Sylvanas shrugged her shoulders. “Me neither, I think I might have been jealous of you”. Tyrande sat up and leaned over her.” why, I lost my parents when I was a bay and live with my crazy aunt and when I say crazy I mean it. I went downstairs the other night to get a drink and she was in the lounge masturbating to Tentacle porn of all things. That’s not normal”. Sylvanas burst out laughing, followed by Tyrande “you know, if I’m single and you are not going to make a move on your human, we could make up properly” she said. “How” replied Sylvanas, eyes going wide when her former enemy’s lips brushed her own and her hands moved up Sylvanus’s chest, cupping her breasts. “Like this “breathed Tyrande, taking her top off and then kissing Sylvanas again 

Azshara turned to Lireesa. “Well they don’t seem to shouting any more so perhaps they had sorted it out. If they have, maybe you could let me treat the four of us to dinner. I know a place that serves excellent sea food, especially the calamari” Lireesa pulled a face. “I don’t think I’ve ever had that” she replied. “Oh I have it all the time, I just love tentacles” Azshara replied, smiling.


	2. Finally a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina breaks up with Arthas and arranges a date with Sylvanas

Dalaran University one year later

Sylvanas watched Jaina break up with Arthas, slapping him around the face, before storming off across the sports field, past her and the Archery team, known as the banshee’s. “She’s pretty” said Kalira, “perhaps you should try speaking rather than just staring, ask her out maybe”. Sylvanas nodded, not really listening, still staring at the young women with the white hair, apparently the result of an experiment in magical sciences that went wrong. Then, as if she felt she was been watched, Jaina turned towards Sylvanas, frowned and the starting walking her direction. “Well that’s it now, she’s seen you staring and coming over, so you better learn how to speak again quickly” Jaina stopped in front of Sylvanas, eye to eye and Sylvanas sighed. 

“Do you like what you see” she snarled at the leader of the archery team. “Very much” Sylvanas said dreamily, before she realised what she was saying and went bright red. Jaina’s expression softened. “Well then” she said and before Sylvanas knew what was happening, she felt Jaina’s lips brush her own and the humans’ arms wrap around her waist. “I’m free Saturday” Jaina said “pick me up at seven, my address is 1 Boralus crescent” and then she was off, walking back to the library. Sylvanas just stared at her in shock while Kalira burst out laughing. “The nerd’s left the Jock in shock” she said, slapping Sylvanas on the back. 

Jaina was by nature, quiet and reserved, a book worm more at home doing seince, magic or reading, than she was with people. She didn’t know why she kissed Sylvanas. Maybe it was because she ex Arthas was such a total wanker. She knew Sylvanas liked her, had known since they were at school but damn it, if she waited for the elf to make the first move, she would die of loneliness. Anyway Sylvanas could not be anywhere near as bad as Arthas, who was so selfish, arrogant and cock sure of himself, just been near him made Jaina want to puke. When she had started dating him in high school, he had been kind but as they neared graduation, he kept pestering her to take their relationship to the next level which was code of letting him fuck her. And when she refused, he became sullen, nasty even. 

Last night was the last straw. She had stopped loving him months ago but after he suggested she should let him fuck her now, before she ended up bitter and alone like her mum that was it. She had left him in the restaurant and gone home. And then a few minutes ago, he had the audacity to tell her she was frigid and a whore, as if the two weren’t polar opposites. Then she had seen Sylvanas looking at her and just went for it. And now she had a date, an actual date.” By the tides, what the fuck have I done” she whispered 

Sylvanas pulled up outside one Boralus crescent. Most of the important families in the alliance sent their kids to Dalaran University and kept homes within the city, for them to live in and also to have a place to visit. Jainas home was a huge white mansion with a large metal anchor on the front lawn and the flag of the Kul’Tiran Admiralty flying above the roof. Sylvanas walked up the steps and pressed the door bell, pulling her shirt down and fidgeted with her coat. She was the middle daughter of Quel’Thalas’s ranger general so at least they had a military background in common, if they ran out of things to talk about. Belore, was she nervous. “What am I doing” she muttered. Tyrande had been right all along, she did want Jaina and had for a long time. 

 

She was surprised when Jaina opened the door, rather than a servant. “Hello” said Jaina, smiling and all coherent thought left Sylvanas completely. Jaina had the most beautiful blue eyes that seemed to sparkle and glow slightly. And her face, her fair skin framed by long white hair with a single streak of golden blond through it. Belore, she was so beautiful. Everything, her lips, her nose, the dimples in her cheeks when she smiled. “Are you ok” Jaina asked when Sylvanas failed to answer. “You’re beautiful” Sylvanas eventually blurted out, before going bright red. Jaina shut the door behind her and kissed Sylvanas. “So are you Miss Windrunner” she replied, taking the elf’s hand and walking to the car. “So where are we going” she asked as they got in. “I booked us a table at Stormwind Steakhouse” she said, “I hope that’s ok”. Jaina smiled. “Thank the tides, I’m so sick of sea food” she replied.


	3. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas go on a date and Sylvanas is honest

The evening went well. They talked, told each other about one another. Sylvanas leanred that Jaina’s father had died in battle against Zandalar in the last war and that she has two brothers, that she is passionate about science and magic and history and loves nothing more than reading , that she loves the sea and sailing and that she was a gifted magical prodigy. Sylvanas loved the way Jaina went into her own little world when explaining the things she was passionate about and how her eyes lit up. And from Sylvanas, Jaina learned of her passion for archery, her pain at losing her father in the same war, the expectations that one day she would take her mother’s place as ranger general.

 

“So I was surprised you agreed to the date, that is the rumours…”Sylvanas smiled. “ You mean the rumours about me and my team, that we sleep with each other and have big lesbian orgies, yeah I’ve heard the rumours”, Jaina went red. She went to apologise but Sylvanas kissed her first. “Honestly we are close, closer than friends and maybe we do sometimes…with each other…we share…Look I don’t want to scare you off and I would never expect you to join in…nor would I cheat on you and they know that…they wanted me to ask you out, they saw how much I wanted you…I love them all but I …love you more, have done since 11th grade”. Sylvanas went red. “I should not have admitted that” she said to herself, waiting for Jaina to run away but she didn’t. “I might be up for…you know...with the girls. But not yet, not until I know where this is going with you”. Sylvanas looked at her, honestly shocked. “So you want to see me again” she asked and Jaina nodded. 

 

It was the night of their sixth date that Jaina took things further. They had a picnic on the beach and as the sun set, Jaina leaned into Sylvanas and kissed her. When Sylvain’s has picked her up, she noticed through the blue and white summer dress Jaina had on, that the mage had not bothered wearing a bra, her excitement clear to see. but she said nothing , just smiled and when later she had run her hand down Jaina’s back and over her bum, she realised she was not wearing any underwear at all . And now Jaina whispered into her ear. “I think tonight, I’d like you…you know…Take me”. Sylvanas looked at her, kissing her softly.” Are you sure” she asked, hands on Jaina’s. Jaina nodded, then added “Only I’ve never …not with anyone, not even Arthas”. Sylvanas had stood up, taking Jainas hand. “Then not here, not like this. We can go back to yours or mine, in a bed, in comfort”. Jaina nodded. “Mines closer” she said, nibbling Sylvanas’s neck.

 

The next morning Sylvanas woke up with Jaina’s head on her shoulder and a hand cupping her breasts. She looked down at the mage, who was just opening her eyes and kissed her forehead. Then there was a knock at the door and Katherine Proudmoore walked in. “I’m just getting breakfast…” she stopped when she saw Sylvanas blushing at her, next to Jaina. “ Well about bloody time girl” she said to her daughter. “I’ll postpone breakfast for an hour or so, give you two time alone” she said smiling before leaving the room. 

 

Arthas was fuming. Not only had Jaina refused his advances, but she had then dumped him for that fucking Dyke Sylvanas. He was a prince for fuck sake, why would she choose a generals daughter over him. Such was his arrogance and conceit, it never accoutred to him that it might be because Sylvanas treated Jaina better than he did. He stormed towards the library just as Jaina stepped out of it.

 

Jaina smiled when she saw Sylvanas and the Archery Squad sitting under a tree in the quad. But as she went to walk over to them, Arthas stepped in front of her and grabbed her shoulder. “You fucking owe me an apology dyke” he snarled at her. “Let go off me” she said, noticing that a crowd was gathering and the Banshee’s were heading over. She shook her head at Sylvanas, who stopped but Arthas noticed and turned slightly, before looking back at her. “I SAID YOU OWE ME AN APOLOGY YOU FUCKING WHORE”. Jaina calmly looked him in the eye. “Arthas let go of me or I will hurt you. I have a 10A grade magic licence” At that Arthas noticed people backing away. A 10 grade meant that she was amongst the top ranking mages in the country and the A meant that she was licenced by the military to use lethal force in situations of war or if she was threatened in the manner Arthas was threatening her now.

 

“Bullshit” Arthas said “you’re just a stupid little girl…” He never finished as a bolt of arcane energy shot through him, sending his across the grass. He shot to his feet, snarling. “Fucking coward using magic” he hissed. Jaina took off her cardigan and flexed her fingers. “Ok I’ve tried to warn you, so let’s go, without magic” Sylvanas had never seen Jaina like this before. She was usually so quiet and, well, awkward in social situations. But the woman in front of her now was so strong and in control. Arthas swung a punch, which Jaina easily side stepped and then Arthas was clutching his face, his nose bleeding from Jaina’s punch. He staggered back as she punched him again and again, before she stepped away. Enraged he ran at her, only to find her foot striking his stomach, cashing him to fall winded to the ground and she spun, her other foot connecting with his face. Arthas felt woozy as she rushed in and punched him three more times, before grabbing his hair and pulling his head back. “I’ll only say this once Arthas, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME” and then she pushed him over, leaving him in a crumpled heap on the grass.

 

Principle Kadgar came walking over to her as campus security picked up Arthas and dragged him to the nurse. “I saw all of that Miss Proudmoore, you issued a warning as is required by law when using magic and he did not listen. The rest is a clear case of self-defence and we have it on CCTV so you have no need to worry. You and your friends can take the rest of the day off while we deal with our troubled prince”. Jaina nodded and thank him, then was swamped by the banshees, all of them hugging her at once. After she managed to get out of that, Sylvanas kissed her hard. “When did you learn to fight “she asked. “You know my father was lord Admiral, well as a child, he often took me to the docks and on his ship. I met a lot of sailors from around the world and learned to fight from them. That and I was involved in my first dockside tavern brawl when I was thirteen. I and my older brother verses three orcs and a troll. We won but I still have the scar on my back from the knife the troll used”. The banshee’s looked at her like she was a goddess, awe in their eyes. Sylvanas kissed her. You are full of surprises” she said “and I think, even though you don’t use a bow, you are an honorary banshee now”. The others all agreed and Jaina was soon been kissed by the lot of them , befoe they broke away and as a group , they decided to visit the beach with their new found afternoon off.


	4. Anya makes her move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya likes Jaina's mother and does something about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fairly short chapter while i get into writing a proper plot for this story

It was near the end of the competition. Just Sylvanas left to go from the banshee’s and Princess Talanji of the Zandalarian Loa . Talanji took her shot, aiming carefully, her arrow hitting the middle of the target and her team mates letting out a cry of excitement. For the banshee’s to win, Sylvanas would need to hit the same spot. Sylvanas looked at Jaina, who was giving her the thumbs up and smiling and then she concentrated. Everything around her faded away and it was only her and her target. She pulled back and let her arrow fly and watched with satisfaction as it split Talanj’s arrow and embedded itself in the target. The banshee’s cried out as one, a big cheer. The Loa had been the hardest team they had faced in the competition but Sylvanas had just secured them the victory and the cup. Talanji looked at the target and then at Sylvanas and went to say something when her second ran forward. “You cheated “he screamed “dat shot was impossible, you be using magic in your bow”. Talanji pushed him back, glaring at him but he continued. “No one can make dat shot, you cheating bitch”. The crowd fell silent as did the banshee’s and the judges. Sylvanas stepped forward to Talanji. “Can I borrow your bow” she asked and the troll handed it over, along with an arrow. Sylvanas turned and aimed at her target. She concentrated and then turned her head back to the troll who had accused her of cheating. “I DO NOT CHEAT” She hissed and fired, splitting her own arrow in two as she had done to Talanji’s. The troll stood there with his mouth open. Talanji looked at him and then at Sylvanas. “My second would like ta apologies for his outburst” she said, dragging the troll forward. To his credit, he looked genuinely ashamed. “I be sorry for calling you a cheat” he said, glancing to the target. Sylvanas smiled, “Apology accepted “” and then handed Talanji her bow back and gave her a quick hug. “ See you next year princess”.

 

Back at the hotel, the girls sat in the restaurant celebrating, food and bottles of beer cluttering the table. Jaina leaned back in Sylvanas’s arms, her hand on the elf’s thigh. “You were brilliant” she said, smiling, her hand moving up her lover’s leg. Then her phone beeped. She looked at it and then smiled. “My mother’s invited you all around for a barbeque on Saturday” she said. “I’ve met your mum, gods she’s hot” said Anya loudly, before going bright red and covering her mouth. “Yes well, I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that” Jaina replied, trying not to laugh as Anya shrank in her seat, trying to hide from the others. “We have a pool so bring a change of clothes and be there for about midday” Jaina said, before turning to Sylvanas. “I look forward to seeing you in a bikini” she smirked, kissing her. 

 

Anya was nervous. She had met Katherine a few times before and she had become smitten with the woman. But Katherine was thirty nine while Anya was only twenty and so she had not said anything about it. But today she was going to. She had put on her skimpiest white bikini, the thing that barely covered anything and then a thin white summer dress over the top, one that buttoned up at the front. She had spent most of the morning getting ready and had brushed her light blond hair far too many times. Finally ok with how she looked, she headed over to Jaina’s. The rest of the Banshee’s were already there, along with Jaina’s older brother’s Derek and his girlfriend Lillian Voss and Tandred with his boyfriend Anduin. But Anya only had eyes for Katherine Proudmoore. . Katherine was wearing a low cut navy blue swimming costume and a matching pair of shorts and she had her long steel grey hair lose about her shoulders under a wide brimmed hat to keep the sun off her. Anya was captivated and didn’t realise she was staring until Sylvanas stepped in front of her. “Jaina knows you like her mother” Sylvanas said and Anya’s shoulders dropped. “She says go for it “. Anya looked at her friend and then over at Jaina, who was smiling. Then Sylvanas winked at her and moved out of the way. 

 

Katherine had noticed Anya Eversong looking at her and looked to her daughter questioningly, only for Jaina to wink at her. “Oohh” Katherine whispered, the penny dropping .Katherine went into the kitchen to the fridge but as she went to open it, she felt a hand on hers and turned round to find lips pressed against her own . Anya went for it. As soon as Katherine walked back inside, Anya had followed her into the kitchen and kissed her, surprised when the older woman returned that kiss, rather than flinching. Anya moved closer, Katherine’s hands on her hips as she felt her tongue on her lips. She opened her mouth and her own tongue met Katherine’s, her hand moving to the back of humans head. The kiss only lasted seconds but to Anya, it felt like eternity. Her other hand moved up Katherine, coming to rest her breasts. She felt Katherine’s nipple harden under her touch but then Katherine pulled away. “I’m old enough to be your mother” she said breathlessly, eyes wondering up and down Anya’s body. “I dont care, I want you” Anya replied, taking Katherine’s hands and putting them against her own breasts. Katherine held them a second or so but then pulled away again. “No “she said “if this happens, it needs to be more than just physical”. Anya nodded, taking Katherine’s hands again and holding them to her mouth, kissing her knuckles. “ I’ve not been with any one in any way since Daelin died , I need to be sure about this before we…you know…sleep together” Katherine continued , before kissing Anya softly . “And I need to know my kids are ok with this”. Anya smiled and turned Katherine around, to show her Derek, Tendred and Jaina, all pressed against the door, smiling and giving them the thumbs up. “Oh, ok then” Katherine said, pulling Anya close and kissing her.


	5. Arthas is a twat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthas tries to embarrass and blackmail Jaina

Jaina felt really happy. She was in love, that she was certain of and the subject of her affections loved her back. She was already ahead of everyone else in her class and she had some really, truly wonderful friends. She lay on the grass, her head in the lap of her girlfriend, while Sylvanas leaned back against a tree, running her fingers through Jaina’s hair. The entire banshee squad was lounging around in the warm sun, relaxing and having lunch. Tyrande and her girlfriend Thalyssra had joined them and the whole group was just having a lazy day. Then, like a storm cloud, Arthas came over an envelope in his hand and a smug look on his face. Smiling, he passed the envelope to Jaina, who opened it up to see photos of Sylvanas, naked in a hot tub, with Clea and Areiel. 

“Well, Jaina” Arthas said, still grinning smugly, “Anything to say”? as Jaina skimmed through them. The photos’ were pretty explicit, leaving nothing to the imagination. Jaina passed them to Sylvanas, who just smiled and then passed them around the group. “I remember that night,” Jaina said, smiling, “if you had only waited around a few minutes more Arthas, you would have seen me joining them”. Arthas’s grin disappeared. “Thank you for the photos, think we will keep them as a souvenir. Now, why don’t you fuck off before I have to hit you again”? Arthas’s face went red. “I have more bitch, I’ll show your mother, see how you fucking like that” he shouted and stormed off. Areiel and Clea came and sat down next to Jaina. “Will…will your mother not go mental over this” Areiel asked. “Given that my mother is dating Anya, I doubt it” Jaina replied, running her hand up Areiel’s thigh, “Don’t worry about it Areiel, we are who we are and Arthas can fuck off if he doesn’t like it”. 

Later that week, they were all at Jaina’s house with her mother and Sylvanas’s younger sister Vereesa, who was dating Kalira. As they sat at the big oak table that dominated the back garden, eating, drinking and chatting, the butler came over to Katherine. When her mother was In Kul’tiras the servants went with her and Jaina tended to use magic to keep the house clean and do her own cooking. But Katherine always brought them with her when she stayed in Dalaran. Katherine nodded and looked over at Jaina. “It seems Arthas is here and has something to show me,” she said. Jaina groaned and Sylvanas clenched her fists before Jaina pulled her over to her and kissed her, calming her down. Arthas was shown in by the butler and passed an envelope to Katherine. She pulled out a copy of the photo’s he had already shown Jaina. Katherine looked at them, then over at the hot tub at the end of the garden and then at Arthas. 

“ I’m assuming you are here to tell me that my daughter and Sylvanas include the rest of the banshees on their relationship, that they sleep with each other, that you feel her activities are scandalous and you thought I should know, because how this could affect things. Is that it Arthas?” Arthas’s smirked vanished as Katherine stood up. “Let me set the record straight young man because I am about ready to explode. Firstly, In Quel’Thalas, this sort of open relationship is fairly common, although not usually with such a large group. Secondly, the people of Kul’Tiras would not be upset to find out their daughter of the sea is in such a relationship, they might be a bit jealous that she has so many beautiful partners to choose from, but they would not be upset. Because we are not as uptight as you continentals”. 

Arthas grew paler as Katherine’s smile took on a dangerous aspect. “Also, in case you did not know, I am in a relationship with Anya here “. At that point Anya stood next to Katherine and out her arm around her, kissing her neck. “And” Katherine continued, “I’ve dabbled with the team as well”. She turned and winked at the girls, who all started giggling. “They are all adults Arthas and there will be no scandal. However, the hot tub in these photos is in my back garden and judging from the angle, so were you when you took them. Now I don’t know if you realize, but this house, like our embassy, is officially Kul’tiran soil, so by breaking into the garden, you in fact illegally entered Kul’Tiras and now you have willingly come back into my Jurisdiction, I could if I wished to , arrest you and keep you here, I could arrest you for the attempted blackmail of my daughter and myself”, Katherine was now right in front of Arthas, her face red with anger. Without warning, she slammed her fist into his face, knocking him to the floor. “If we were on Dalaran soil, you could have me arrested for that, but we are not and if you ever attempt to embarrass, blackmail or in any way harm me, my family or any of these girls, I will destroy you. Just remember young man, you may be heir to a kingdom but Lordaeron is dependent on trade with both Kul’Tiras and Quel’Thalas and if that trade were to suddenly stop, what would your father say?”. The butler helped Arthas to his feet. “Now fuck off”, Katherine said, watching the butler help the young prince to the door. 

After Arthas left and the atmosphere returned to normal, Vereesa looked at Kalira. “Do you…you know…with them” she asked? Kalira nodded “I did until I met you. I have not slept with anyone else since and I won’t unless you give me permission”. Vereesa kissed her. “Maybe…at some point” she whispered, her hand running down Kalira’s back. Jaina sat next to her mother. “You sure it’s not going to be an issue,” she asked, “I don’t want to cause a scandal mum”. Katherine laughed. “Neither Kul’tiras nor Quel’thalas will care my darling. You are happy, I am happy, the girls are happy. Besides which, I know Sylvanas is the one for you and neither of you would ever hurt the other”. Jaina hugged her mum. “Thank you,” she said, smiling.

The next week, Tyrande and Thalyssra were sitting in a café with Sylvanas and Vereesa when Malfurion Stormrage walked in, a troll woman on his arm. He spied Tyrande and walked over to her. The troll recognized her and blushed. “Hello”, he said, smiling. “Malfurion, please don’t cause a scene, can’t you see you're making your friend uncomfortable”. Sylvanas looked up, recognizing Princess Talanji and gave her a little wave, which the troll returned. “Oh what…wait …no, shit, sorry no I’m not here to cause a scene. Look I did you wrong Tyrande and I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry, I really am. I didn’t come here to see you intentionally, it’s just when I saw you sitting here, and I had to say something. I was a jerk and I treated you like shit and I am truly sorry”. Tyrande looked at her ex, the way he was holding Talanji’s hand, the sincere look on his face. “Apology accepted. What happened to Kael”? Malfurion let out a strangled laugh. “Well ironically, he cheated on me, so karma and all that”. “How did you two meet?” Sylvanas asked Talanji, wanting to make her more comfortable by including her in the conversation. “We meet at an environmental conference in Zandalar, we got chatting and den I ended up in bed wid him. Da next day, we decided to see if it could be more dan sex and we have been together ever since”. Tyrande smiled. “Well I hope you are very happy together,” she said and meant it. 

Arthas was really pissed off. He stormed along the streets, his head full of anger, as it had been for days. As he passed an alleyway he heard a voice call out his name. “Who’s there,” he asked, looking into the ally. Two blue eyes, seemingly on fire stared out at him and before he could react, he was pulled into the Ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that a plot hiding in the alley?


	6. Arthas is a bigger twat than before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The undead attack in Dalaran

“What the hell is going on” Asked Clea as the front gates to Jaina’s house were locked and barred. Thankfully the Proudmoore house had been built like a castle. The mansion was surrounded by a thick high wall and the gates were made of heavy, thick steel. And the mansion itself was sturdily built, with most of the ground floor windows high up, to deter intruders and the front doors were heavy oak reinforced with iron bindings. It did look like someone had gone for the medieval castle aesthetic and for that Clea and the rest of the banshees were thankful.

 

“The dead have been raised by necromancy” Jaina replied, turning on the TV to get the latest news report. Dalaran city was in lockdown as the authorities battled walking corpses across the west of the city. Jaina had all the banshee’s as well as her mother, Tyrande, Thalyssra, Tyrande’s ex Malfurion and his girlfriend Talanji, her gnome friend Kinndy and Kinndy’s girlfriend, A night elf called Pained, and Sylvanas’s sister Vereesa. “I have enough food and supplies to last us for six months, I have a bunker under the house if we need it and I have weapons, so relax, make yourself at home and don’t worry”. She left them in the lounge and went to the kitchen, completely worrying. As a mage, she could feel the necromancy that animated him dead. She was broken from her thoughts by Sylvanas, who had come up behind her and embraced her. 

 

“Want me to take your mind off things,” she asked, cupping her girlfriend’s breasts. “Is this really the time” she sighed, Sylvanas nuzzling her neck. “It’s a zombie apocalypse, like in those crappy movies you keep watching, of course, it’s the time” Sylvanas smirked, undoing Jaina’s top and then the clip at the front of her bra. Jaina turned her head, her lips brushing against Sylvanas’s as Sylvanas massaged her breasts, squeezing and pulling on Jaina’s hard nipples. Then Sylvanas pulled down her leggings and panties and knelt, turning Jaina around and burying her face into her center. Jaina moaned loudly as she felt her girlfriends tongue against her clit and long fingers massage her lips, making her grow wet. Then Sylvanas was inside her, two fingers pushing up and curling against her walls, thrusting slowly into her but getting faster as she pushed her hips against them. Jaina leaned back, moaning loudly as Sylvanas’s fingers and tongue worked their magic. Sylvanas stood up slowly, kissing up Jaina until she was standing against her, fingers still in her but her lips now stroking her nipples. Jaina reached out and pulled Sylvanas top off and clutched the elf’s breasts, pulling on her peaks as Sylvanas continued to suck on Jaina’s. Somehow Sylvanas managed to strip the rest of her clothing and push Jaina’s hand between her legs and both women thrust their hips against each other, fingers buried deep into one another’s wet folds. 

 

“I love you” Jaina panted as she fingered her girlfriend harder, her other hand massaging the elf’s hard buds. “I love you too” Sylvanas replied, still licking and sucking Jainas pink peak, her fingers thrusting harder too, her palm on the human's clit. Jaina began to shake, her body reaching its climax. She shouted Sylvanas’s name several times as she cum, her eyes seeing nothing for several moments as her body arched with pleasure that washed over her like waves. She came down slowly, then concentrated on getting her girlfriend off. Three fingers were now in Sylvanas and Jaina leaned forward, biting the elf’s neck while squeezing her nipples harder. She thrust her fingers in quicker, thumbing Sylvanas’s clit until she felt Sylvanas cum. The elf screamed, her entire body rocking with pleasure. Jaina thrust as hard as she could, her mouth clamping on one of Sylvanas buds and squeezing it, her hand on the other. She felt Sylvanas’s tunnel clamp around her fingers as she cum, and Sylvanas held her tight until she slowly relaxed. Jaina pulled her fingers slowly from her girlfriend and licked them, tasting Sylvanas on her and then they just kissed.

 

Clea and Areiel had slipped outside and were against the wall, tongues in each other’s mouths when they heard the growling. Looking around, they saw shapes on the other side of the front gates, eyes glowing with blue fire. “Fuck,” Clea said, running back inside, Areiel behind her the shut and locked the door behind them and Clea shouted, “The fucking zombies are here”. 

 

Jaina ran back into the living room, clad only in her underwear, ignoring the looks from her mother as Sylvanas joined her, similarly dressed. Jaina went to the panel by the door and pressed a few buttons. At every window, metal shutters slammed down and thick metal doors closed over the front and back doors. “What the fuck” muttered Clea, “why is your house a fortress, not that um ungrateful “. Katherine smiled, “We are a military family and Jaina is second in line to become Lord Admiral of Kul’tiras, I had to make sure she was protected” Jaina smiled. “Come with me everyone, I have something to show you “and she took them into the basement. The banshees looked at Jaina and then at the racks with the bows on. Each bow had a quiver that the elves could almost taste the magic emanating from.

 

“I made these for you all” Jaina said. “The quivers will enchant any arrow placed in them in five possible ways. You just say what you want as you pull out the arrow. The choices you have are ice, fire, explosive, armor piercing and tank buster. Tankbuster is very powerful and can only be enchanted once every five minutes, but it will destroy a tank or similar object. Armour piecing will punch through any armor, even magical, explosive turns the arrow into small bomb and fire and ice are self-explanatory. Each Quiver can hold up to thirty arrows and will enchant any arrow placed in it, as well as repair them if they are damaged”. “Why would you do all this?” Sylvanas asked. “Because you’re my girls and I love you all” Jaina replied. “I also have some spares”.

 

Just then Talanji spoke from the back of the room, after pulling a cover off something on a table. “Wat da fuck is dis, “ she said, picking up the minigun. “ Why da hell do you have dis ting and does it work”. Jaina smiled. “I work for the Kul’Tiras military, that’s how I got the license and I also want to be prepared. I’ve enchanted that as well. It takes the recoil and adds the kinetic energy to the bullets, giving them more power and a greater range as well as making the gun easier to handle”. Talanji smiled. “I be using dis then, “she said   
“I also have some body armor. Its lightweight, enchanted to repair itself and makes no noise.” she pressed a button and the wall opened, showing suits of tight-fitting body armor. “The armor will mold itself to you so regardless of size, it will fit” Everyone looked at Jaina. “You are bat shit Crazy Proudmoore but I love you,” Sylvanas said, kissing her. But seeing as the undead are at the gates, I think we should suit up”.

 

A short while later, the Banshees were lined up on the roof of the house, bows in hand. Talanji had the minigun, which she held effortlessly. Tyrande and pained also had bows while Thalyssra stood with Kinndy and Jaina, the three of them all been magic users. The undead were massing at the gate, trying to break it down. “Right Banshee’s, we are the best, and these walking corpses are not going to win. Choose your targets and fire at will”. As she finished speaking, her squad fired, Most of them had selected explosive, seeing as the zombies were unarmoured and each zombie that died took out two or three of its comrades. Spells struck the horde from the three magic users and Talanji pulled the trigger on her gun and the high pitch motor wired into motion, followed by the sound of the gun firing. Zombies were blasted apart as the Banshees ceased firing and let the minigun do its work. By the time Talanji finished, the area around the gate was clear, nothing but broken and wreaked corpses littered the street. But then more surged forward, in greater numbers and despite the efforts of the defenders, the gates buckled and broke and zombies surged in. The Banshees spread out around the roof as the zombies moved around the house, surrounding them.

 

Arrows rained down on them as well as spells from Kindy, Thalyssra and Jaina. Katherine fired her guns and Talanji opened up with the minigun again. But for each zombie that feel, two more took its place. Then Jaina swore. “That twisted mother fucker”. Sylvanas looked around and saw why. Arthas strode into the garden, his body clad in some form of ancient armor, a sword that glowed with magic and hate in his hand. “Come to me Jaina, surrender to me now and your friends will be spared” Sylvanas fired at him, the arrow turning to fire as shot through the air. Arthas just laughed as a zombie leaped in the way, screaming as it burst into flame. The rest of the banshees all fired at once but still, Arthas laughed. “You cannot defeat me, I am all powerful now, and I shall kill you all and make you my slaves. Jaina, you will be mine, even if I have to kill you first”. 

 

He was broken from his monologue when Jaina threw a huge spear of ice at him. It tore through the zombies that tried to stop it and ripped into Arthas’s shoulder, pinning him to the ground. She fired another and another until she had pinned both Shoulders and his legs. “I told you before Arthas, I’m not fucking interested” she screamed at him and Then Sylvanas grabbed her last arrow. “Tank Buster she said and felt the arrow thrum with power. “ I will still kill you all” Arthas shouted, waving his sword. The zombies surged forward, climbing over one another to get up the walls of the mansion. “That bunker seems like a good idea right now,” Kinndy said, tossing a ball of fire at the first zombie to make it to the roof. Sylvanas ignored her and aimed, zoning out from everything around her. She took note of where the zombies around Arthas were and as soon as they had moved far enough away to not be able to intercept her arrow, she fired. 

 

Arthas’s laughter ceased as the arrow burst through his chest plate and stuck in his ribs. He looked down. “Do you think this will stop me” he shouted. “Yes,” Sylvanas said as the arrow exploded. Arthas, his armor, his sword and everything in a twenty-foot radius of him ceased to exist as the enchantment in the arrow activated. The blast shook the building and sprayed bits of zombie everywhere. With Arthas and his sword gone, the Zombies collapsed. Sylvanas placed her bow on the floor and turned to Jaina, pulling her close and kissing her. The pair stood there, kissing each other for what seemed like forever before Katherine coughed. “Can we go get cleaned up now?” she said as the sound of sirens could be heard.

 

Dalaran news 24   
“And the outbreak of undead had been stopped when the leader of the Dalaran university Archery squad, known as the banshees, killed Prince Arthas of Lordaeron, whom authorities have identified as the source of the undead plague. With Prince Arthas’s death, the zombies across Dalaran collapsed and have now been returned to their graves, although in most cases, relatives consented to the authorities cremating them. The Banshees’ as well as Lady Jaina Proundmoore, her mother Lord Admiral Katherine Proudmoore and several of their friends, all of whom were present at the Proundmoore estate when Prince Arthas attacked them, have been awarded the Dalaran medal of Bravery for their part in taking down the Corrupted Prince. Meanwhile, King Terenas Menethil II of Lordaeron had abdicated in favor of his daughter Princess Calia”. 

 

Jaina turned off the TV and lay back in Sylvanas’s arms. It was just them, Vereesa and the banshee squad, all lounging around the living room on the chairs, sofas or many cushions scattered on the floor. “I love you,” Sylvanas said. “I love you too “Jaina replied, “especially after you blew that son of a bitch up”. From the pile of people on the floor, Areiel shouted “that was fucking awesome” before been shut up by Clea kissing her. Jaina sat up and looked at her banshee’s, at her girlfriend and smiled. “I love you all, my ladies,” she said and then the entire group bundled her and Sylvanas, who held her close amid all the kisses and hugs. From somewhere in the bundle, Vereesa, who was kissing Kalira smiled. “I could get used to this,” she said, as the banshee’s all held one another.


End file.
